Something Special
by pinkpower
Summary: Janny drabble, consisting of Jay's thoughts on marrying Manny. R&R


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Dedicated to CakeFace97 and newlovergirl for requesting a Janny fic.**

"So, Jay, you finally packed away your playa ways?

"Who knew Manny, _of all people_, could tame the beast?"

"She must be something special. Eh, Jay?"

"Pigs are finally flying!"

If someone had gone up to Jason Hogart, during his youthful days of eager thievery, and told him straight to his face that an aspiring actress would make him want to give up his dastardly ways and _get married_, do you know what he would have done? He would have let out an obnoxious guffaw of noise, and said something along the lines of:

"There is no chick in the world—no matter what her bra size is!—that can teach this old dog new tricks. No siree, not me. You might somebody like that wheelchair kid committing to anything with a skirt, but I was born to run free and howl at the full moon."

Of course, Jay never once suspected that Miss Manuela Santos would walk right up to him on a random day of the week; he never once suspected to be so drawn to her—the way she put one foot in front of the other, always strolling with a confident step, and swaying her hips in a teasing, seductive fashion that had Jay licking his lips.

Then, he quickly learned how much of a stubborn spitfire Manny could be. With any other girl, Jay would have been happy to ditch her at any sign of lame girl drama and move on to his next conquest, but he never once suspected that Manny wasn't just any other girl. There was something different about her, or maybe there was something different about _him_ when he was with her.

Within a few weeks of knowing Manny, Jay fell in love. Yes, _love_.

And thus, a life-sentence was carried out. Marriage. For the rest of Jay's life, he would never be able to smell the shampoo of a different lover or wake up to a different woman's face, because now he legally belonged to Manny. What was worse is that the two had tied the not so early in life—their twenties for goodness sake—or the old Jay would have considered marriage the worst deal, but the new Jay saw no sense in waiting to get on with their piece of forever. He needed Manny. No other woman would fit the bill.

Something special, indeed.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, sipping at a glass a pink champagne, "yeah, Manuela sure is."

"So, exactly how did it happen? When did she start talking to you?" Alex inquired.

"It was just another, normal day with yours truly at work, and. . ." Jay trailed off. It was too long of a story, and there was no way he could explain it the right way. ". . . I guess it turned out to not to be such a normal day, after all." A day that unraveled beaitfully, a day that was made to change his life for the better.

"We're all really happy for you, man," Sean said, patting his friend lightly on the back, and then he leaned over to whisper something in Jay's ear. "But listen: Manny's always been a good friend to me. If you ever hurt her in any way, I'll personally see to it that your favorite body part is promptly chopped off."

Jay chuckled whole-heartedly. "No worries, bro. I'm gonna fight every day to be the best husband I can be to Manuela, but your threat has nothing to do with that fact."

"Good," Sean replied in satisfaction.

He grinned, while his electric blue orbs wandered all over the reception room for his bride. Manny was dancing with Emma and Liberty to some stupid song that he didn't understand the lyrics to, but Jay was pleased to see her face lit up like New Year's Day and her olive skin glowed vibrantly. As if on cue, those big, brown eyes met Jay's, and she gave her new husband the warmest of smiles.

Manny crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her for a dance. She strolled away from her friends, and straight into Jay's arms.

"Are you as scared as I am?" she questioned, resting her head against his chest.

"Probably, if not more so than you, dimples," Jay answered, "but I'm ready for this."

"Well, you know what seventy-five percent of marriages end in an awful divorce, right?"

"Just because you read statistics on a crackpot website doesn't make it true, Manny," he responded, though a smile was evident in his playful tone. Jay looked down at her, "But I don't care. We're gonna beat the odds."

Manny nodded assuredly. "I know."

"I love you, Manuela Hogart, and no matter what is gonna come our way in the next eighty years, I'm going to soak up every moment of bliss with you. Then, when we have bad days, we're going to get through them."

"I love you, too, Jay," Manny replied simply.


End file.
